


talk to me

by Xx_M0THM4N_xX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dork Naegi Makoto, F/F, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonexistent Hifumi Yamada, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, man i had a bunch of funny tags then i accidentally deleted them, sorry to the like, three hifumi stans out there, yasuhiro is 17 because canon isnt real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/pseuds/Xx_M0THM4N_xX
Summary: naegi makoto, 3:12 PM: i dunno i think it might be fun!!!asahina aoi, 3:14 PM: taka you been typing a while is everything okayishimaru kiyotaka, 3:16 PM: I appreciate your enthusiasm but I feel it's necessary to note that this isn't quite the place for frivolous games- given as this is a class group chat, it's more a place for sharing homework tips and updates on the class, not funny pictures or inside jokes. There's certainly a place for that!!! I would just prefer we keep this chat devoted to more important things, such as studying or improving our friendships by arranging in-person conversations! I apologize for the long segment of text, as I understand it may be difficult to read, but consider this your first exercise in proper group message etiquette.kuwata leon, 3:16 PM: holy shit
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, bg tokomaru, enoshima junko/celestia ludenberg/kirigiri kyoko, sort of - Relationship, they r underrated dhmu
Comments: 27
Kudos: 132





	1. Monday afternoon, April 4- New Chat (15 Members)

**Author's Note:**

> god im so fucking sorry

ENOSHIMA JUNKO has created a chat with 15 others. Say hello!

kuwata leon, 3:01 PM: say sike right now

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:01 PM: HELLO I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE A GR- goddammit kuwata-kun

kuwata leon, 3:02 PM: punk'd

kuwata leon, 3:02 PM: anyways 

kuwata leon, 3:02 PM: what the fuck is this

asahina aoi, 3:03 PM: OMG OMG OMG SUPER SPECIAL CLASSWIDE GC???

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:03 PM: Yep~

hagakure yasuhiro, 3:03 PM: enoshima-chi Why

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:04 PM: >:3c

ikusaba mukuro, 3:05 PM: i open my phone to countless messages. 'this is stupid,' i think. 'who could have done this.' it was my SISTER

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:05 PM: AHAFJAKSDJ IM SORRY

ikusaba mukuro, 3:05 PM: bitchass

oowada mondo, 3:07 PM: waht the fuck

oowada mondo, 3:08 PM: nvm just read up 

_Oowada Mondo has left the group chat._

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:08 PM: WOW

naegi makoto, 3:09 PM: wh

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:09 PM: FINE THEN!!!

kirigiri kyoko, 3:09 PM: Ah, I didn't know we were allowed to leave

kirigiri kyoko, 3:10 PM: Goodbye, all; I'll see you in class.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:10 PM: NONONONONONO

kirigiri kyoko, 3:10 PM: Hmm?

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:11 PM: i will literally die without you PLEASE

kirigiri kyoko, 3:11 PM: I feel as though that's definitely a hyperbole, but if you insist.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:11 PM: YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

kirigiri kyoko, 3:11 PM: So do we just. Talk here?

kirigiri kyoko, 3:12 PM: That doesn't sound very interesting.

naegi makoto, 3:12 PM: i dunno i think it might be fun!!!

ishimaru kiyotaka, 3:12 PM: Fun?

asahina aoi, 3:14 PM: taka you been typing a while is everything okay

ishimaru kiyotaka, 3:16 PM: I appreciate your enthusiasm but I feel it's necessary to note that this isn't quite the place for frivolous games- given as this is a class group chat, it's more a place for sharing homework tips and updates on the class, not funny pictures or inside jokes. There's certainly a place for that!!! I would just prefer we keep this chat devoted to more important things, such as studying or improving our friendships by arranging in-person conversations! I apologize for the long segment of text, as I understand it may be difficult to read, but consider this your first exercise in proper group message etiquette. 

kuwata leon, 3:16 PM: holy shit

fujisaki chihiro, 3:16 PM: language :(

ishimaru kiyotaka, 3:16 PM: Language!

fujisaki chihiro, 3:17 PM: jinx :O

ishimaru kiyotaka, 3:17 PM: What? I don't understand what you're trying to say. Anyways, from this point forward, I'd appreciate if we kept this groupchat's activity to a minimum! It'll make participation easier who those who don't want to take part.

naegi makoto, 3:18 PM: ack!!! sorry i'll be quiet ghksjfk

asahina aoi, 3:19 PM: OH OH OH WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD ON SAKURA-CHAN'S WORKING OUT I GOTTA GO GET HER TO LOOK AT HER PHONE OMG

naegi makoto, 3:19 PM: gl gl gl!

naegi makoto, 3:20 PM: WAIT I WAS BEING QUIET IM SO SORRY

kuwata leon, 3:22 PM: i think taka's dead ur good

naegi makoto, 3:23 PM: gone but not forgotten...

fujisaki chihiro, 3:23 PM: 3:

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:25 PM: HAS EVERYONE TALKED NOW BY THE WAY???

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:25 PM: NOPE @fukawa toko @togami byakuya @maizono sayaka @celestia ludenberg WAKEY WAKEY!!!!

Celestia Ludenberg, 3:25 PM: Ah.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:26 PM: OMG OMG OMG TOGAMI IS TYPI- HI CELESTE!!!!

Celestia Ludenberg, 3:27 PM: Good afternoon.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:27 PM: OMG OMG HI- goddamit he stopped typing

hagakure yasuhiro, 3:28 PM: naw naw naw you gotta be nicer if you want him to talk

hagakure yasuhiro, 3:29 PM: pspspsp heeere togami-chi!!!! we will pay you three dollars to say something

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:29 PM: WAIT WAIT WAIT SHUT UP IS-

togami byakuya, 3:30 PM: I don't need your filthy commoner money. And stop referring to me like we're friends.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:31 PM: YASUHIRO-KUN YOU'RE A MIRACLE WORKER

hagakure yasuhiro, 3:32 PM: hell yea

hagakure yasuhiro, 3:32 PM: now you owe me 3 bucks, enoshima-chi

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:33 PM: WHAT

fujisaki chihiro, 3:34 PM: the turns table... :O

naegi makoto, 3:34 PM: absolutely bonkers

ikusaba mukuro, 3:34 PM: NBKCVNJX

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 3:36 PM: OH AND BEFORE I FORGET

_ENOSHIMA JUNKO has added oowada mondo to the group chat._

oowada mondo, 3:39 PM: god fucking


	2. Tuesday morning, April 5- New Chat (15 Members)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuwata leon, 6:25 AM: nooo don't commit arson ahaha ur so sexy
> 
> kuwata leon, 6:26 AM: also good morning to everyone but especially maizono-chan <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> ikusaba mukuro, 6:27 AM: hate it here
> 
> kuwata leon, 6:27 AM: says the bitch who named the gc "bababooey zone"
> 
> ikusabe mukuro, 6:28 AM: NGHFNHDFJGJ

maizono sayaka, 4:38 AM: Omg im so sorry I just saw this 

maizono sayaka, 4:51 AM: Hello?

ikusaba mukuro, 5:31 AM: ashdalkjsdf you're up early

maizono sayaka, 5:32 AM: Yeah! I was up pretty late last night so ^-^ figured there wasn't a lot of point in going to bed

ikusaba mukuro, 5:33 AM: f

ikusaba mukuro, 5:34 AM: try and sleep like at Some point you know 

maizono sayaka, 5:34 AM: i make no promises~

ikusaba mukuro, 5:34 AM: then perish.

ishimaru kiyotaka, 6:00 AM: >:( PLEASE TRY AND MAINTAIN A HEALTHY SLEEP SCHEDULE!!! Sleep deprivation can lead to numerous health complications, including but not limited to weakened immunity, high blood pressure, fatigue and limited mobility/clumsiness!!!

maizono sayaka, 6:03 AM: Oh!!! Don't worry, this isn't a _super_ common occurence! My manager would probably get really upset if I walked in with dark circles under my eyes...

ikusaba mukuro, 6:05 AM: ouch

ikusaba mukuro, 6:05 AM: i'm pretty sure my eye circles are permanent residents of 100 My Face Avenue

ikusaba mukuro, 6:05 AM: wait that doesn't make sense

ikusaba mukuro, 6:06 AM: you get what i mean

maizono sayaka, 6:07 AM: I think i do ^u^

oowada mondo, 6:14 AM: can you guys shut the fuck up

ikusaba mukuro, 6:16 AM: ahaha *bites lip* no

oowada mondo, 6:16 AM: wtf

ishimaru kiyotaka, 6:18 AM: First of all; language!!! Second of all, is this really important conversation? I was under the impression we all wanted to keep this chat a respectful, sociable place where only important information and other things are shared???

_ikusaba mukuro renamed the chat._

ishimaru kiyotaka, 6:19 AM: .

oowada mondo, 6:24 AM: s2fg im gonna commit arson if im at this stupid fucking school one more second

kuwata leon, 6:25 AM: nooo don't commit arson ahaha ur so sexy

kuwata leon, 6:26 AM: also good morning to everyone but especially maizono-chan <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

ikusaba mukuro, 6:27 AM: hate it here

kuwata leon, 6:27 AM: says the bitch who named the gc "bababooey zone"

ikusabe mukuro, 6:28 AM: NGHFNHDFJGJ

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:31 AM: EXCUSE YOU that is a WONDERFUL name (MOSTLY because MUKURO chose it BUT)

maizono sayaka, 6:32 AM: hi everyone!!!

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:33 AM: HI BACK!!!! HI!!!!! HI!!!!

fujisaki chihiro, 6:35 AM: gm!!! 

kuwata leon, 6:37 AM: we all up early huh

oogami sakura, 6:38 AM: I'd hardly call it early; class starts in 12 minutes.

ikusaba mukuro, 6:39 AM: wait hol up hi oogami-san

oogami sakura, 6:39 AM: hello! <3 :) 

togami byakuya, 6:40 AM: Do you lot ever shut up?

kuwata leon, 6:41 AM: i dunno does your mom is gay ahaha

fujisaki chihiro, 6:41 AM: what...???

kuwata leon, 6:42 AM: smirking emoji

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:43 AM: Did you just _type out_ 'smirking emoji'?

kuwata leon, 6:43 AM: ya

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:45 AM: You wanna know what??? I can respect that.

oowada mondo, 6:47 AM: respect yo mama

kuwata leon, 6:47 AM: AYYYYYY

oowada mondo, 6:48 AM: shut up

kuwata leon, 6:49 AM: #brocken

ikusaba mukuro, 6:50 AM: NGHDNASJGNFH

maizono sayaka, 6:51 AM: :)

kuwata leon, 6:53 AM: omg ty <3

asahina aoi, 6:54 AM: BGHFJNJFNNFJJDJJS HI HI HI SORRY I SLEpfnT Ngghn !! ! 1! 

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:54AM: You are so VALID it is TOTALLY unreal, Asahina-chan.

ishimaru kiyotaka, 6:55 AM: Hello everyone!!! If you are not already, please make your way down to the classroom- and don't text during class! Thank you!

asahina aoi, 6:55 AM: :O omg... ty enoshima...

naegi makoto, 7:02 AM: ACK ACK ACK OMW IM SO SORRY

kuwata leon, 11:11 AM: make a wish mine is that taka won't catch me on my phofnHFLKS-k,i[

hagakure yasuhiro, 3:07 PM: GOOD MORNIGN GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh :smirk_cat: ahaha
> 
> also there are still 16 students!!! just b'coz hifumi ain't real means i disrespected the laws of hpa


	3. Tuesday evening, April 5- bababooey zone (15 Members)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hagakure yasuhiro, 6:28 PM: aw fuck yeah i got a burger 4 dinner
> 
> kuwata leon, 6:29 PM: N I C E
> 
> kirigiri kyoko, 6:31 PM: poggers champion
> 
> naegi makoto, 6:31 PM: H
> 
> ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:32 PM: Kirigiri-chan, I am going to kiss you on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BJASKLJDLAKSJDKLA IM SO SORRY,,, I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING THIS EVERY OTHER DAY BUT I HAD TECH WEEK :3 WELCOME BACK TO THE BABABOOEY ZONE!!!

naegi makoto, 5:38 PM: hey anyone know the answer to #4 on the math hw

kuwata leon, 5:40 PM: yeah

naegi makoto, 5:40 PM: O: !! 

kuwata leon, 5:41 PM: its 2318008

naegi makoto, 5:41 PM: TYT you're lifesaver kuwata-kun

kuwata leon, 5:42 PM: yuh

fukawa touko, 5:46 PM: i'm going to cry

naegi makoto, 5:46 PM: ?

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 5:47 PM: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! Is that the REAL Fukawa Touko? In _my_ groupchat??? 

fujisaki chihiro, 5:49 PM: hello hello ~ ^u^

fukawa touko, 5:49 PM: ajdsjhf. ssorry.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 5:50 PM: NOOOOOOO >:T DO NOT BE SORRY!!!

fukawa touko, 5:51 PM: ii guess you wish i were dead huh

naegi makoto, 5:51 PM: H

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 5:51 PM: Fukawa-chan, c'mon...

fukawa touko, 5:52 PM: iit's fine. i can see when i m not wanted.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 5:56 PM: :'(

-

hagakure yasuhiro, 6:28 PM: aw fuck yeah i got a burger 4 dinner

kuwata leon, 6:29 PM: N I C E

kirigiri kyoko, 6:31 PM: poggers champion

naegi makoto, 6:31 PM: _H_

ENOSHIMA JUNKO, 6:32 PM: Kirigiri-chan, I am going to kiss you on the mouth.

kirigiri kyoko, 6:33 PM: ah.

hagakure yasuhiro, 6:34 PM: KIRIGIRI-CHI HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT POGGERS

fujisaki chihiro, 6:35 PM: koggers...

hagakure yasuhiro, 6:35 PM: KOGGERS

kirigiri kyoko, 6:36 PM: I thought it was a pretty common expression.

naegi makoto, 6:38 PM: im gonna cry

fujisaki chihiro, 6:39 PM: qwq

fujisaki chihiro, 6:41 PM: oh!! oh btw naegi-san!

naegi makoto, 6:42 PM: :O wahts up

fujisaki chihiro, 6:43 PM: um, the answer to number four is 40a^2 + 6ab

naegi makoto, 6:44 PM: OH

naegi makoto, 6:44 PM: thought it was kinda funny how the variables disappeared ahskdjslf

fujisaki chihiro, 6:46 PM: :3 np!

kuwata leon, 6:48 PM: d

kuwata leon, 6:48 PM: did you actually think

kuwata leon, 6:49 PM: naegi-san never change i love you so much

naegi makoto, 6:50 PM: HUH

kuwata leon, 6:51 PM: no homo ofc

naegi makoto, 6:50 PM: ?? OKAY ??


	4. Tuesday evening, April 5- Junko Enoshima's Direct Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENOSHIMA JUNKO: OK LISTEN I JUST
> 
> kuwata leon: YOU JUST
> 
> ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I THINK YOU MAKE AN AWFUL LOT OF NO HOMO COMMENTS SPECIFICALLY RELATED TO NAEGI-SAN!!!
> 
> ENOSHIMA JUNKO: AND I THINK IT'S OKAY IF YOU WANT TO KISS THEM
> 
> kuwata leon: i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double upload momence?

ENOSHIMA JUNKO -> kuwata leon

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: No homo, huh.

kuwata leon: GHASLKDJASLD???

kuwata leon: WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Oh yeah! You still think you're cishet. Whoops.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Nevermind! I didn't say anything.

kuwata leon: wait no come back wym

kuwata leon: ???

kuwata leon: ENOSHIMA PLEASE

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: OK LISTEN I JUST

kuwata leon: YOU JUST

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I THINK YOU MAKE AN AWFUL LOT OF NO HOMO COMMENTS SPECIFICALLY RELATED TO NAEGI-SAN!!!

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: AND I THINK IT'S OKAY IF YOU WANT TO KISS THEM

kuwata leon: i-

kuwata leon: enoshima no i like maizono

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Oh, sure ya do!

kuwata leon: im gonna cry

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: DONT CRY IM SO SORRY

kuwata leon: You can never be sorry enough.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: GH

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: YOU'RE GONNA PULL OUT THE PROPER PUNCTUATION HUH

kuwata leon: yuh

kuwata leon: whatcha gonna do about it

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: >:(

ENOSHIMA JUNKO -> naegi makoto

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: hiiiii!!! how is my favorite classmate whose name begins with M and ends with O who isn't my sister?

naegi makoto: i'm your favorite classmate???

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: only of the ones whose first names start with M and end with O who isn't my sister

naegi makoto: that's just me though

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Yup! My point exactly.

naegi makoto:oh!! ahkljaskd ok

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: OKAY ANYWAYS! BACK TO OUR TOPIC AT HAND.

naegi makoto: ?

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Thoughts on Kuwata-kun?

naegi makoto: i dunno! he's swee- WAIT WE FORGOT ABOUT OOWADA-KUN

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: OH SHIT YOU RIGHT

ENOSHIMA JUNKO -> Oowada Mondo

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I'm so sorry. I would die for you.

Oowada Mondo: huh

ENOSHIMA JUNKO -> naegi makoto

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: ANYWAYS!!!

naegi makoto: but yeah! ahsdlkfjs. ???

naegi makoto: i have known him for maybe a week at this point???

naegi makoto: what am i supposed to say

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I dunno! I'm just curious, I guess.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I guess you fall a lot slower than Kuwata-kun.

naegi makoto: ???

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Ack. I gotta stop spoiling stuff.

naegi makoto: please enoshima im so confused

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: IT'S OKAY IT'S OKAY IT'S OKAY

naegi makoto: i am literally begging you to explain what this means

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: NOOO!!!! I CAN'T 

naegi makoto: :(

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: ... OKAY FINE

naegi makoto: :D

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Let's say hypothetically

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: You had two (2) talents

naegi makoto: i dont even have one 

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: IT'S A HYPOTHETICAL!!!!

naegi makoto: RIGHT RIGHT SORRY

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: NO IT'S OKAY JUST

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Okay! So hypothetically, you've got two talents. Your public one, of ultimate

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Uh

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Cool Person

naegi makoto: okay

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: But you also have a hypothetical second talent!!! the ultimate analyst

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: So you can see how all the class drama is gonna end up and WHOOOO boy is it juicy!!! 

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I guess it's kind of like telling the future!

naegi makoto: like hagakure-san?

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Like Hagakure-san.

naegi makoto: he has two talents???

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: N

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Just. Hold on.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: that's worrying what are you going to do

naegi makoto: that's worrying what are you going to do

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: WHOA

naegi makoto: WHOA

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: how are you doing that?

naegi makoto: how are you doing that?

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: this is kinda creepy ahsldkjsd

naegi makoto: this is kinda creepy ashdlkfjsd

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: wait

naegi makoto: wait

naegi makoto: I am stupid

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Yep! You are.

naegi makoto: HUH

naegi makoto: NOOOO

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Kidding! I would totally die for you, Naegi-chan.

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: And no snitching on the talent, by the way!

naegi makoto: I WONT

naegi makoto: why tell me though??? i don't get it

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Plot convenience?

naegi makoto: HUH

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Hehe. You're a trustworthy person! 

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: I was totally gonna explode if I didnt tell SOMEONE. And so I figured I'd tell you!

naegi makoto: oh

naegi makoto: um

naegi makoto: thank you???

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Anything for my favorite classmate whose name begins with M and ends with O except my sister and tied with Oowada-chan.

naegi makoto: hehe

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: :D

naegi makoto: :D

ENOSHIMA JUNKO: Ok!!! I'm gonna go now

naegi makoto: oh!!! where are you going

naegi makoto: enoshima???

naegi makoto: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nondespair!junko is very different than canon so. here is an exposition chapter + some naeleons
> 
> i just think they're neat
> 
> (Also, if you don't get the Ultimate Analyst bit, read Danganronpa 0!!! I mean. It's not necessary, and I changed some stuff, because. Yeah. Okay!)


	5. Wednesday, April 6- bababooey zone (15 Members)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestia Ludenberg, 2:37 PM: I don't see why you still try, Kuwata.
> 
> kuwata leon, 2:38 PM: i came out here to have a good time and honestly im feeling really attacked right now
> 
> ikusaba mukuro, 2:38 PM: OLD MEME
> 
> kuwata leon, 2:39 PM: LEAVE ME ALONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's late <3 sorry i was busy relearning all the FNAF lore

kuwata leon, 2:30 PM: First

ikusaba mukuro, 2:30 PM: bruh this gc been open a while you're like 200th

kuwata leon, 2:31 PM: ok first of all i was the first message ever sent in this gc second of all it was just of messages sent today

oogami sakura, 2:32 PM: Good afternoon!

ikusaba mukuro, 2:33 PM: kuwata-san you're a loser

kuwata leon, 2:34 PM: _fanboyandchumchumsad.gif_

oogami sakura, 2:34 PM: ?

hagakure yasuhiro, 2:34 PM: omg

Celestia Ludenberg, 2:34 PM: .

ikusaba mukuro, 2:34 PM: PLEASE

naegi makoto, 2:34 PM: is now a bad time

maizono sayaka, 2:35 PM: Hi, guys!

kuwata leon, 2:35 PM: MAIZONO-CHAN DID YOU SEE MY MEME 

maizono sayaka, 2:36 PM: I did.

ikusaba mukuro, 2:37 PM: the period... ouch

naegi makoto, 2:37 PM: i am going to take that as a yes

Celestia Ludenberg, 2:37 PM: I don't see why you still try, Kuwata.

kuwata leon, 2:38 PM: i came out here to have a good time and honestly im feeling really attacked right now

ikusaba mukuro, 2:38 PM: OLD MEME

kuwata leon, 2:39 PM: LEAVE ME ALONE

kuwata leon, 2:40 PM: and maizono-chan is simply tsundere-ing!!! duh

oogami sakura, 2:40 PM: Maizono-san what?

kuwata leon, 2:41 PM: i'm really cool and maizono-chan can't act like she's into me because then i'll totally lose interest

kuwata leon, 2:42 PM: that's like the first rule of girls???

Celestia Ludenberg, 2:42 PM: Ah.

naegi makoto, 2:43 PM: kuwata how many girlfriends have you had

kuwata leon, 2:43 PM: TOO MANY TO COUNT

oogami sakura, 2:44 PM: I don't trust that capitalization...

ikusaba mukuro, 2:45 PM: called out by oogami-san of all people,,,

maizono sayaka, 2:45 PM: Let's talk about something else, okay?

naegi makoto, 2:46 PM: ahsdflkajsdfkl im so sorry !!

Celestia Ludenberg, 2:47 PM: You are not at fault, Naegi-san. The tension in this conversation is completely due to Kuwata's insolence.

kuwata leon, 2:47 PM: DAMN OKAY

Celestia Ludenberg, 2:47 PM: :)

kuwata leon, 2:47 PM: _DAMN OKAY_

hagakure yasuhiro, 2:48 PM: i love this groupchat

maizono sayaka, 2:50 PM: I hate this groupchat.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... naeleon brainrot go brrr  
> devoted to anyone else who vibes wit thh (best game best game)


End file.
